De flores y espinas
by Emaena
Summary: [Drabble][SiriusBellatrix] Sirius y Bellatrix son dos caras de una misma moneda. Tal vez por eso se reúnen en secreto todas las noches...


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Sólo soy una pobre fan que escribe porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Advertencia: Nada excepto incesto y, bueno, algo de sexo implícito al final.

**De flores y espinas**

_En el jardín de los Black no había lugar para flores tan exóticas como Bellatrix, y eso era un hecho. Mientras las otras flores emanaban suaves fragancias y vivían sin prisas, ella crecía con fiereza, cubriendo a las demás en un abrazo mortífero de pétalos negros y puntiagudas espinas. A su lado, todas las demás flores parecían pimpollos insulsos y descoloridos. Y es que en el jardín que componía la familia Black, dos flores estaban consumiendo despiadadamente al resto, demasiado efímeras para el mundano universo al que pertenecían._

Sus ojos grises, iguales a los de él, escrutaron la oscuridad intentando registrar algo que no fueran las delgadas copas de los árboles meciéndose a causa del viento. La piel se le erizó en las zonas que su elegante vestido rojo no cubría, y se encontró preguntándose por qué se había arreglado con tanto esmero para algo que había prometido abandonar.

Sabía que no debía estar allí, en aquel claro del bosque a medianoche, buscándolo con tanta ansiedad. No era correcto en ningún sentido: él era su primo, tenía casi nueve años menos que ella, era un recluído de la familia y para colmo, un Gryffindor. Pero, por otra parte, a Bellatrix Black nunca le había importado lo que la sociedad juzgaba apropiado o inapropiado. Ella se movía por sus convicciones, y siempre sabía si sus ideales apoyaban una idea o no.

O tal vez ese fuese el problema: sus convicciones se habían tornado confusas, y sentía que se encontraba atrapada en medio de dos barreras invisibles y borrosas. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué pensar. Aunque por otra parte, no _quería_ pensar. Algo dentro de la leal e impulsiva Bellatrix se había roto, algo que le permitía traicionar sin sentirse culpable.

Ambos se parecían en ese sentido. Allí donde ella era fiel a su Señor, él era fiel a sus amigos. Su única similitud era que a los dos los impulsaba la lealtad, mientras que la única diferencia se encontraba en sus ideales. Eran como dos caras de una misma moneda, clichés de luz y oscuridad incluidos.

Quizás por eso le parece tan natural la sonrisa que acude a sus delgados labios al verlo recostado contra un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y la luz de la luna dándole un brillo fantasmagórico a su piel. Bellatrix se acerca sigilosamente, y el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Abre sus ojos grises, iguales a los de ella, y le devuelve la sonrisa.

No es una sonrisa de felicidad, ni de complicidad, ni de nada excepto de ironía mezclada con rebeldía, y algo más que ninguno de los dos comprende. Cuando sus bocas se encuentran y se ven reflejados en los ojos del otro, se preguntan por enésima vez qué los lleva a encontrarse todas las noches en el mismo lugar y a hacer algo que es inmoral desde todos los puntos de vista (incluidos los suyos).

Sin embargo, cuando Bellatrix llega gritando su nombre, tanto Sirius como ella se olvidan de sus dudas iniciales, de la furia de sus besos y de la pasión agridulce que compartieron y que saben que seguirán compartiendo. Descubren que no es culpa de sus virtudes y defectos comunes, sino que responden a un llamado natural que surge desde sus entrañas cada vez que se ven.

_Las flores más salvajes del jardín de los Black se sumen en un peligroso juego de abrazos y caricias venenosas. Son incapaces de destrozarse la una a la otra incluso si así lo desean, pues son iguales. El veneno de Bellatrix es resistente al de Sirius, así como el veneno de Sirius es resistente al de Bellatrix._

N/A: No tengo ni idea de cómo surgió este ¿drabble? ¿one-shot? Whatever. Sólo sé que estaba leyendo 'Hielo', traducción de Joanne Distte, y me vino la inspiración.

Como siempre, es corto y tiene un final abierto. Y este ni siquiera tiene diálogos XD

**Sabes que quieres darle click al botón de **_**Go**_** y dejarme un review...**


End file.
